


The thought that counts

by mehrto, smolalienbee



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Hobbies, Humor, Illustrations, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehrto/pseuds/mehrto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: In which Crowley and Aziraphale pick up some hobbies and then surprise each other with the results. Visual art created as part of the POV Pairs Event organized by GO Events.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79
Collections: GO-Events POV Pairs Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the POV Pairs Event organized by GO Events! Our prompt was "a shared hobby" but... well, we went feral! Here you can see the two illustrations we created separately and the 2nd chapter (coming soon!) will have a comic that we collaborated on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we couldn't just leave it on two illustrations, we've also created a short comic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the whole comic on tumblr - [here!](https://smolalienbee.tumblr.com/post/630071298613297153/the-thought-that-counts-the-comic-a)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr as [smolalienbee](https://smolalienbee.tumblr.com) and [mehrto](https://mehrto.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> The illustrations are now also on tumblr!  
> Aziraphale's POV [here](https://smolalienbee.tumblr.com/post/629792219670396928/the-thought-that-counts-for-pov-pairs-event)  
> Crowley's POV [here](https://mehrto.tumblr.com/post/629792410429489152/the-thought-that-counts-here-it-is-my-work-for)


End file.
